


won't let you go again

by seungsmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Cuddles, Fluffy, Free! - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Swimming, also english it's not my first language so sorry if there's any mistake, alternative universe, anime ref, bye, clingy boys, hyunchan, i dont know why im posting it, idk how it works, probably no one ships this i dont even know if i do but they're my biases, watching animes, whipped chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsmin/pseuds/seungsmin
Summary: "let's go, chan, you won't regret it. but even if you do, i'll pay you a favor or something but please give it a try. it's been a while since we spend time together." hyunjin said, pouting.





	won't let you go again

"let's go, chan, you won't regret it. but even if you do, i'll pay you a favor or something but please give it a try. it's been a while since we spend time together." hyunjin said, pouting.

he was talking to his childhood friend, bang chan. they started being friends when chan came from australia, a 11 years old tiny boy. meanwhile, hyunjin was 8. the age difference was nothing to them, actually they both are easy going so it took less than a day to become close. the boys used to spent time at each others house, playing games, talking, laughing, swimming in the pool, watching tv – mostly dragon ball, it was chan's favorite anime – or doing nothing at all, just lying on the floor being quiet. the last one was the hardest, hyunjin always wanted to do something, he couldn't stand being quiet but it wasn't a real problem cause chan always agreed to anything hyunjin proposed.

it was too good, they studied together and didn't stay apart until chan's dad decided to. 7 years later. their family had to go back to australia, due to some personal issues hyunjin couldn't get because he was too broken to understand anything. the only thing that came out from his mouth that night was a low and weak "i'll miss you" and it was more than enough for him and chan start crying even if both of them were trying hard to keep an ugly and fake smile. "i'm safe" it was chan's text on hyunjin's phone minutes before the younger woke up from a forced sleep. he just couldn't accept. "why now? it was always the two of us. always. he was the one i could trust, i could relay to, i could play like a fool but also be serious. the one that wouldn't kick me out even on my worst moments, like now. the one that could love me as i am. the one i could love. i just... i can't. this is all unsure, i don't know when he will come back. i don't know if things are gonna change" hyunjin's head was too bad for him to stay awake so one more time he forced himself to sleep so he wouldn't thought of the worst thing that happened for him in a while.

chan felt the same. he felt empty. of course he had other friends and his friends also had to leave at some point but hyunjin was different. he missed his jinnie more than any friend who left. it hurted so bad and it was so awkward for him to keep updating hyunjin how he was doing. he was doing terrible but he lied. he lied cause he couldn't stand making his friends suffer even more. he knew the younger one was bad too but there was nothing they could do. just keep going. the heaviest part in this was that chan had no idea of when he would come back to korea. his dad got a job in australia but no deadline was set, so everything was very unsure. their family could go back next week, or at least he wanted to believe in this. otherwhile, their family could go back in like 10 years.

1 year passed. they kept in touch everyday but it wasn't enough. the two were still feeling sad but things were better, even with an empty feeling they had to study, go out, eat, shower, find some hobbie, have fun or just live, so they did. they tried to believe this feeling would pass too but deep down both of them knew it was a lie. hyunjin and chan made some new friends at school and kept going like this. not that their new friends were being used as second option or anything, actually it was a pretty close and healthy relationship, it's just that chan and hyunjin had something stronger. none of them stopped and thought further down of this but they used to play calling each other "soulmate" and that was it. they were soulmates. 

it was hard to tell if their friendship changed or if they changed. but one thing was sure. now, after 2 years, they would meet again. chan's dad knocked on his bedroom door and yelled "get your things done, say goodbye to your new friends. we're going back in 2 days". chan couldn't believe. it was finally happening. butterflies was flying inside his stomach, a mix of feelings. a lot of thought were running through his mind. "how will hyunjin act? what if he found a new soulmate? how is he looking now? forget it, he sends me selfies daily. he looks prettier but that's not the point. should i text him now?" he was too excited and all jumpy but sad to leave the new friends. it was always like this and it made him feel like a piece of shit but now he would have hyunjin comforting him. 

hyunjin, who still had no idea of when his bestie is coming back, went to sleep early. now this was his new routine but after going to bed he used to look outside the window. from there, he could see not only the dark and beautiful sky but also chan's old house. a guy was taking care of the cleaning so it didn't look bad any of these days but seeing the man entering the house caused hyunjin a little anxiety. "i hope he can be there tomorrow" he talked to himself, before get settled in bed and try to get some rest. but the point is, chan was always telling him everything so he expected to hear from chan the day he was gonna come back. he didn't get to hear that.

it was a sunny friday morning when hyunjin heard his mom coming up stairs. "baby, wake up" she said after knocking and entering in the bedroom when no responses were made. he hated that. he hated when his mom didn't wait for him to wake up and reply for her to come in but the boy was too sleepy to fight or anything. "YAAAAA" chan yelled smiling, while jinnie's mom was going out. it didn't took 5 seconds for him to get up with the biggest smile on his face. they hugged each other for a long, of course. it was quiet now. the only thing that could be heard was the house's door closing. they were breathing heavily, noses tucked in one another's neck. chan stepped out and looked hyunjin in the eye, still holding him in his arms but it didn't last btw. they hugged again.

they talked for hours between one skinship or two – it was more – and went out for eating, a good and unhealthy cup noodles selled in the convenience store at their street's corner. it was like this before, the two of them wanted to be like this now too. their presence were stronger. a lot of laughs, nothing changed, except for the fact that things are more intense now. don't know if it's because of the time they were apart or if it's meant to be. but it was great. very very good actually.

"let's go, chan, you won't regret it. but even if you do, i'll pay you a favor or something but please give it a try. it's been a while since we spend time together." hyunjin said, pouting. 

"i thought you were on holiday for swimming lessons too, but anyways i'm not doing it. skip it, let's stay at your house" 

"pleaseeeeeee you know i love swimming" 

"we can swim at your house can't we?" chan said laughing, we knew hyunjin wouldn't give up but it's okay, he would enjoy it tbh. he just wanted to see hyunjin acting like a baby after all this years. his face was cute and chan liked it. "okay okay but only if i sleep at yours so we can watch cartoons, i found a new good one and saved so we could watch together"

"OF COURSE!!!" hyunjin had no sense of how loud he could be in public places, btw he was too excited to care about that. he took chan's hand leading him to his house and took out of his closet a swimming short giving it to chan "here, put it and let's go"

a 15 minutes walk and they got there. hyunjin couldn't help but smile. he loved swimming and he loved chan, his best friend. he missed feeling fully happy. chan missed that too. not the swimming thing, of course he likes it but he missed his best friend and this peaceful feeling everytime they were together.

"okay, are you happy now?" chan asked to hyunjin right after all the students got out of the pool.

"more than happy" hyunjin was all smiley and so was chan.

"hum, how can i say it?" things got serious, or at least chan tried to seem like it while they were leading to the locker room "i regret doing the swimming class"

"really? chan i'm sorry, i thought it would be fun"

"yeah.." he said looking down "actually no. i didn't. i said it because you told me you would do anything for me if i didn't like it but i hate making you feel sad. so no." now he was looking at hyunjin's eyes.

"oh my god you loser what do you want from me" hyunjin said laughing and cupping chan's face in his hands.

chan didn't answear.

they were alone in the locker room. the atmosphere got strong. both of them were all wety. they had fun in the pool.

"forget it, let's go home" chan tried his best to laugh and scape from hyunjin's hands but his mind was yelling at him. he knew he shouldn't feel that. he shouldn't feel the need to kiss his childhood friend. his best friend. his soulmate. not that hyunjin had problems with kissing man or being homofobic cause actually they were very clingy and hyunjin told him he had one or two boy crushes at school while chan was in australia. chan also had a boy crush but it wasn't in school. it was hyunjin.

it's a heavy thought. it killed him all those times he tried to think about it without looking ugly or something. it could be just on his mind. it could be just because he missed his soulmate. that's it, nothing more. but he knew he wanted to try it, he just can't stand fucking things up now that everything is great between them and they're back being together.

"if you say so" hyunjin let go of chan's face so they could change clothes and go home

hyunjin throws himself in bed as soon as he got home. it's 06:14 pm now. the sun is seting, the sky looks pretty purple with some pink and orange rays. the window is open so the cold and refreshing wind is entering his bedroom. his mom is not at home, everything is so quiet again, but now chan is there.

"ya, let's get something to eat" chan hit hyunjin's butt and started walking down the stairs. hyunjin followed him right after.

they grabbed some snacks and ate quickly, going back to the bedroom with only two bottles of coke in their hands.

"so, what cartoon did you saved?" he sat in bed asking chan, who was now grabbing his notebook

"it's called "free!", it's an anime about swimming, i thought of you when i first heard of it. the boys are also cute so it remind me of you twice." chan said jokingly but not really. they laughed together. "i think you'll like it, the review says it's good" 

"i trust you" hyunjin replied messing chan's hair "now let's get it, come here" he patted on the bed, telling chan to lay beside him

and it was like this. 06:27pm now. the sky is darker and the wind is colder. their hair are still wet, watering the bed's sheets. chan laid beside hyunjin after puting the notebook somewhere both of them could watch confortably. butterflies were flying in their stomach but they kept quiet, they just enjoyed being together and watching free! it was great to have the other one right here next to you, to feel his breathing on your neck, the low laughs, the feeling of the wet hair touching yours. everything was great and peaceful. sounded like the calm before the storm. but not always the storm is something bad, sometimes it just means something strong and intense.

they were cuddling. chan was the little spoon this time. the anime was playing but his mind is really far from there. he was trying hard to understand himself and this weird feeling that keeps coming back but he didn't. at this point he stopped caring, he just wants to do what his heart and his entire body is telling him to. so he did. he let go of hyunjin's arms around his waist and turned aside, staring at hyunjin.

"what? you don't wanna watch it anymore?" hyunjin asked in confusion

chan kept quiet.

"please let me" chan said in a low tone

hyunjin kept a confused semblant

chan went closer. the episode ended so it was all silent, they were looking at each other. deeply. everything was deep. it was a mess actually. a deep messy chaos.

hyunjin now is closer to chan's face. the breeze from outside is bringing the older one's hair to his face and jinnie couldn't help but take it gently.

chan doesn't even wink. he just stares.

"if you don't do it, i will" he said whispering

hyunjin just closed his eyes and let him feel whatever is going to happen now

finally chan did what he wanted to did in the last 1 year and a half, maybe. his lips touched hyunjin's in a kind way he would never expect. it was soft and sweet. no pressure, just the touch of the two burning-in-desire lips, now chan was the one who closed his eyes – slowly –. it was finally happening. they took a second apart and it was more than enough for them to keep going but now the desire is bigger, they felt something in that little touch. there was a huge universe in there and they wanted to discover more. 

chan grabbed hyunjin's waist and pulled him closer, now putting a little pressure on the younger's lips. their hair meet each others forehead causing a weird and good sensation, their body felt hot and comfy. hyunjin's response was to continue the kiss so he slowy put his tongue on chan's mouth in a clumsy way. it his first time doing it but it wasn't bad, it was beautiful and pure. chan starts to adapt and now everything is like a river running free. just like the cold but warming water that runs wild but calm between the rocks. hyunjin's lips are as sweet as chan imagined. chan's kiss is as intense as hyunjin thought. and they kept like this, kissing like it was the only thing that they could do. 

07:12pm. the sky is all dark except for the stars that are shining bright. they separate their mouths and now hyunjin tries to become the tiny one so would fit chan's arms and put his face on the other's neck. it was hot there. chan was nervous but hyunjin was nervous too. a awkward feeling became part of the room but not in a bad day. they both wanted to do this so bad and now they're fulfilled. the wind started to make some noise so it's time to close the windown. chan was the one who got up to do it but hyunjin came right after.

"wait, let me show you something" and grabbed chan's hand, taking him outside the window where has a small balcony. "see? every night i came here and thought about you coming back. i can't believe you're here right now. i can't believe we kissed."

"oh- didn't you want to kiss me?"

"nooo it's not like that!!!! it's just that i thought you would never think of me this way. i missed you so much and it felt strange. i never missed anyone like this. i knew something wasn't right but i was scared so i tried to hide it."

"remember when we used to say we were soulmates? that's it. i'm here now and i love you so you don't have to worry. you don't have to hide it anymore" chan grabs hyunjin's face and kiss him gently. hyunjin's hands are now holding chan's waist like he won't let him go ever again.

they feel good, finally. and they truly are soulmates.


End file.
